Muggles and Time Lords and Wizards, Oh My!
by lovelydrarrylover
Summary: Harry Potter is gay. He feels guilty of every death and every bad thing that has happened. When he's about to commit suicide, The Doctor saves him. Will romance bloom? Warning: SLASH (Harry x Doctor), POTENTIAL SPOILERS, AWESOMENESS. That pretty much sums it up! Rated for colourful words, not smut.
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers, I am obviously a new writer and I am only writing to get critisism and for people to tell me if I should continue or just stop. I personally don't think I'm all that good at writing, but if I keep at it I might get better. Sorry for my terrible spelling, technique and for my future inconsistency, I'm just terrible at that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who and sadly I'm making no money off of this.

Chapter 1: Suicidal

"Stupid, useless, mistake, I'm terrible. I'm such a freak. Kill me now. I want to die, I'm a freak, sinful and useless. Freak. Freak. FREAK!"

Sobs racked the poor mans body, covering him with shivers and a bitter taste left in his mouth. He was at least 17 years old, but his face carried frown wrinkles that made him seem wise beyond his years. He was around 5'3, quite short for his age, but managed to looked healthy despite some obvious signs of abuse. His face was tan, but pale due to the cold, December weather. His high cheekbones plus his petite nose gave him a certain femininity, but didn't contradict his broad shoulders and narrow hips. His eyes were emeralds that sparkled in the sunlight. His hair put raven feathers to shame. He was the infamous Harry Potter.

Harry stood on the ledge of the highest bridge in Surrey. He continued to cry while he thought his final thoughts before leaving this world. He reviewed everything until now, the things that lead to his suicidal tendencies and the things that were just fucked up.

'I was born a happy little boy and lived as a happy family with my parents until they were killed by my fucked up headmaster, then blaming it on his best student, Tom Riddle. Then, the manipulative bastard gave me to the Dursley's (sp?) because he wanted me to grow up like he wanted me to. He even made sure to tell my Uncle to be as abusive as possible. When I finally got some hope from Hogwarts, the bastard had to take a little from my childhood each year with one more task to do. Arsehole. And to top it all of, I fucking died! I DIED! And he didn't even care. Luckily I'm the fucking master of fucking death, so I managed to crawl out of that hole. Oh and did I mention that I'm a freak. A gay fucking freak. A puff. A faggot. A mistake! God hates me, so I will take my life to get rid of my freakishness. Now here we are. Welcome to this joyous occasion. I can even kill myself because even when you're the master of death, if you kill yourself and truly want to die you can. Yay! Now let's get this over with.'

Harry let go of the railing and pushed off of the cement that the bridge was made of. He was suspended in midair when two arms forcefully brought him back to the ground. Didn't this person get that he was jumping because he wanted to? Didn't this unknown person see the pain that Harry has from the burden of life? No of course not. No-one understands him. Never. How can this person know of the sins that he holds for being gay?

"I'm such a freak."

Harry succumbed to the unknown darkness that unconsciousness offers, for the day was just too eventful for the ex-Gryffindor's taste.

**DONTKNOWHOWTODOLINEBREAKSDONTKNOWHOWTODOLINEBREAKS. HPDW!**

The Doctor was strolling on the streets of Surrey, rewarding himself on a job well done in saving lives and planets with the calm and peace of Surrey, England. But that never works. Nope. The Doctor just had to run into even more trouble. Maybe he should have just stoped trying and see what happened? Well, he suddenly came to a stop on a very sturdy, very boring cement bridge and looked at the teenager on the railing of the bridge. He wore a hardened mask that the Doctor was able to decipher easily with the thousands of years of practice he had, but was surprised at the emotions he saw. Stress, betrayal, anger and dare he say acceptance? NOT a good combo. He stopped examining when he saw the teen bend his knees in preparation to jump. Jump out of life. Just accepting shit and not doing anything about it. That made the Doctor impossibly angry, so he wrapped his arms around the boys waist and jerked him backwards. That was when he saw the face of the teen. He looked gorgeous, and that was an understatement. He was just perfect with his bright glowing eyes and his surprisingly silky hair that was sticking up in an adorable 'I just got shagged' type of way. But his looks were completely forgotten when the boy muttered, "I'm such a freak". Almost too quietly for the Doctor to hear, but loud enough before his breaths evened and his eyes closed slowly into a state of tranquility.

**DONTKNOWHOWTODOLINEBREAKSDONTKNOWHOWTODOLINEBREAKS. HPDW!**

The Doctor just stood there for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was just a few seconds. He stood there with the nameless man in his arms and thought about the words he said before slipping into the oblivion.

"' I'm such a freak', hmm, what has this boy gone through?"T

he Doctor stopped his thoughts on the unknown human just long enough to remember that he had to get back to last of the Time Lords picked he boy up fully and after noting how light he was, the Doctor started to walk towards the TARDIS.

In around 20 minutes the Doctor and the mortal reached the TARDIS. The Doctor saw a relieved Martha albeit a confused one and he quickly gestured for her to open the door of the "old police box". The Doctor rushed in and found a bedroom as quickly as he could. Once the Doctor found the oak door, he pushed into it with his back and ran into the room. He found the bed and placed the sleeping boy onto it.

Martha found the distraught time lord an hour after, tired and worn out.

"Do you want to tell me why you brought an unknown person into the TARDIS?" Martha asked.

The Doctor sighed and motioned for Martha to sit next to him on the hardwood floor. "It started when I went on that walk to relax myself after the whole Shakespeare fiasco." Martha nodded in understanding. I was on my merry way until I reached a bridge and saw this young boy on the railing, preparing to jump." Martha gasped, interrupting the Doctor, but he continued anyway, "I know. I felt the same way. He looked so pained and he was crying, so before he fell I jerked him back to the ground. And then I brought him here."

They both fell silent and watched the boy on the bed sleep peacefully, completely oblivious to their discussion.

**DONTKNOWHOWTODOLINEBREAKSDONTKNOWHOWTODOLINEBREAKS. HPDW!**

Harry was having quite a nice dream about a person who loved him and cared for him. Someone he could love. But that dream was interrupted when he felt the presence of three people, three heartbeats. One of them was muggle and the other two, unknown. Harry cracked open an eyelid and looked over to see two people looking at him. Harry couldn't see the third, but he knew that the person was there. He couldn't bolt because he was too weak, but he could make them intimidated. Two of them weren't muggle.

"Where is the third." He said hoarsely.

"What third?" The woman said. She looked about in her early twenties, quite a pretty person.

"The third heartbeat, where is it?" Harry replied. The man answered this time,"There is no third person."

"Of course there is. There is a third heartbeat. It's too strong to be an animal heartbeat, but also too fast and strong to be human. Where. Is. The. Third?" They both looked positively shocked. Harry knew that the muggle knew the answer, he was sure of it. The man also knew because he was of the same species, so Harry waited.

"There is no third man. How did you hear the heartbeats?" The muggle said.

"Well human, I know that HE is not muggle" Harry motioned toward the man,"and there are two hearts of the same species. Tell me or I snap your neck." The man answered again,"There are two people, three heartbeats, I have two hearts. You are human, I am absolutely sure of it. What is a muggle?"

"A muggle is a non-magical being; a human." Harry gestured towards the woman."You are too strong and you reek of infinite life. I know many creatures that are immortal. You smell different."

"I am the last of my kind." The man replied simply.

"Are you a Fès Lendàve? They have died out and they have three hearts, but that is as close as I can get from my knowledge.

"A what?"

"You don't need to know. What is your name?"

"The Doctor. Yours?"

"Call me..." Harry contemplated what he should say his name is, the man wasn't giving HIS real name, why should he have the advantage? Coming to a decision, Harry said, " James, for now. I will see if I can trust you with my real name."

The Doctor nodded in approval. Then he said with a big grin that reached his ears, "Well that settles things, who's up for fish fingers and custard!"

This is my third fic, I haven't finished any of them, but their all slash and their all needing reviews so view them too! :)

**CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST**

**PLEASE READ!**

**SINCE I AM NEW AND STUPID, I MADE TOO MANY FANFICS FOR ME TO HANDLE. PLEEEEEEEEEEASE READ MY FANFICS AND DECIDE WITCH ONE I SHOULD WORK ON FOR NOW. THE OTHERS WILL BE SAVED AND CONTINUED LATER!**

**If the fanfic you liked didn't get picked then I'm sorry, but they will all be finished, but just one at a time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who comented on the fish fingers and custard thing, thank you, I totally forgot. But, since I'm too lazy to change it, I'll make something out of that in the near future. **

**On with the story!**

The Doctor got up exitedly and rushed out of the room to get his snack thing he was talking about (what a weird bloke). Without his ranting Harry was finally able to take in his surroundings.

The room he was in was tastfully decorated in elegant 1700's decor with a plush looking rug and a beautiful mahogany fireplace. He was covered in a fluffy, purple blanket on a king-sized bed with two chairs facing him. The room was obviously meant to be used by a lady, but Harry didn't care, it was gorgeous and that was all that mattered. The walls were painted with a light pink blush colour that had white trimings. On the celling hung an expensive looking chandelier that glittered in the sunlight that filttered through the windows. A gust of wind blew in and Harry marveled at the scene outside. It was agarden with herbs and vegetibles to use in cooking, freshly watered with water that glittered in the sunlight. He obiously wasn't anywhere near his house in Surrey, but it didn't matter. It was beautiful.

A delibrate cough brought him back to the person in the room. "Hello, I'm Martha Jones. I'm a friend of the Doctor's." The woman, now Martha, said. She held her hand out for me to shake.

"Hello." Harry said suspiciously. His doubts seeping through his words. He kept his hands at his side.

She gave him a look and akwardly put her hand back down. "Well, um. Welcome to the TARDIS." She said lamely, shifting her eyes toward Harry and to the hand she was fiddleing with her shirt. Suddenly her eyes grew wide as if she remembered something and grinned evily. "You haven't seen the TARDIS yet have you?" Martha asked. And before Harry could give her an answer she grabbed his hand and they were off.

Thankfully, with being the master of death and all, Harry recovered from his faint on the bridge pretty fast and wasn't nauseous when he was dragged across an amazingly large building with all sorts of rooms until they arrived at a particularily strange place. A cylinder-ish shaped room with very bee-like hexagons on the walls with yellow light bulbs in the middle. Very odd indeed, but the strangest thing was the metal platform in the center of the room with this large, wiry... thing. Harry wasn't even able to describe it. The only thing was that it hummed with raw magic. It felt like the center of a very complex being.

He felt the natural power of that thing in the center come off in waves of magic that felt of comfort and security. Without realizing it, Harry had let go of Martha's limp hand and took a step towards the TARDIS.

Idris

"Idris." He wispered in a very Luna-like manner. The TARDIS was glowing, full to the breaking point of Idris' and Harry's bonding magic. The blinding white and deep forest green mixing and swirling and separating. Playing, laughing, getting to know one another. Such wonderful light and then it stopped.

Harry was broken out of his trance by a certain Doctor interupting the bonding process.

Harry glared at the Doctor and his handful of fish fingers and custard. "How dare you! How. Dare. You!" The Doctor looked completely and utterly confused. His mischevious smile fading.

"Do you understand that you just interupted the bonding of Idris and I. That is one of the most disrespectful things ever!" Harry yelled as silently as he could at the Doctor.

"I, um, who's Idris?" The Doctor asked lamely, backing up every step that Harry advanced.

Harry's eyes widened in supprise. "You don't know her name? You've lived in her all this time and you still don't know her name?!" He said in outrage.

"You mean the TARDIS? She's never spoken to me before. Such a quiet girl." The Doctor muttered out loud.

"We would have joined beings if it weren't for you! Even the joint mind didn't set. Ugh!" Harry screamed. Meanwhile a very confused and open-mouthed Martha stood in the backround of the TARDIS.

The Doctor just stared at him with an odd expression before Harry got fed-up and said sarcasticaly, "You know what, I'm leaving. Show me to the door, oh great Doctor." The Doctor, not knowing exactally what was going on, simply went to the doors and opened it for Harry.

Harry quietly walked out and wispered to Idris under his breath, knowing that she could hear him and then suddenly there was the distinced pops of apparation and he was surrounded. The Doctor, still waiting at the door, not knowing what was going on, just stood there with a gob-smacked expression marring his features.

"By the court of law in the magical community and Ministry of Magic, hearby arrest one Harrold James Potter for murder of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and treason to the wizarding world and its inhabitants. The verdict towards these crimes is the Kiss by dementor."

Harry paled at this and quickly ran back inside the TARDIS, pushing an empty looking Doctor on the way back. That shove seemed to perk him up, because the Doctor closed the door and ran back into the TARDIS and started to power her up.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself? Harry Potter?"

**I'm soooo sorry about the time it took to do this chapter and the shortness of it, but I promise that the next xhapter will be very entertaining. I like me some reviews!**


End file.
